


where we left off

by moneybaby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moneybaby/pseuds/moneybaby
Summary: Hinata has been extremely successful at the University of Tokyo along with his teammates from high school. Meeting new people was always a great things for him, but his old friends were where it was at. His life was very exciting, full academic and sports ride to his favorite college, parties with his friends, a great education, but it was all about to take a turn. An unexpected reunion sparks old feelings, and Hinata knew it was all over from there.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28
Collections: Basically Kagehina





	where we left off

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my drafts for ages, but now it's here. enjoy

_Hinata Shoyou. The second Tiny Giant that Karasuno had ever had. He soared through the air like a crow coming in for the kill. His orange haired rustled as he zoomed by, faster for anyone to watch. Kageyama tossed and Shoyou struck, hazel eyes wide open, a fearless look on his face. The ball slammed down on the opposite side, successfully winning their finals match against Shiratoriwaza, the number one powerhouse school. Hinata slammed back down against the floor, waiting for the referee to call the match._

_The whistle blew and screams ignited from all around the stadium. Hinata sat there, staring at his hand, red from the harsh impact. His teammates surrounded him, screaming and cheering. They had just won nationals. All eyes were on them as they collapsed onto the floor in a big happy pile. HInata couldn’t help but shake the feeling that someone’s eyes were locked on him. Someone familiar._

_He scanned the audience, quickly locating Nekoma, one of their rival but friendly schools. Kenma smiled at Hinata, thumbs up in the crowd, something he never did. Hinata smiled sheepishly back, rubbing the back of his head, still feeling the eyes. He continued to scan, looking for the culprit, finding exactly who he was looking for._

_There he was, standing in the back of his team, eyes locked onto the orange-haired crow._ Tetsurou Kuroo.

Hinata Shoyou had most certainly matured from the years he spent in high school, even if he and Kageyama still messed around every now and again. His once super short stature had increased only slightly to 5’6, only three inches, but they mattered if you asked the red head. His once fluff of unruly hair was cut drastically, shaved pretty short in the back and sides, the top left a little longer than the back. His once scrawny build transformed over the years of the intense physical training.

His shoulders were broader, body muscular but lean. The new look suited him; you could ask anyone and they’d agree.

It was a Friday night, and the old volleyball teammates decided to get together again, as they did throughout the entirety of the week since they did attend the same college, after all.

“Shoyouuuu!” Nishinoya yells, running through the now empty lecture hall. Hinata was gathering his notebooks and important papers from the podium at the front of the hall as his teammates piled in.

“How’s the TA life treating you?” Daichi asked with a smile plastered across his face, probably because Koushi was attached to him at the hip, his arm intertwined with the grey-haired man.

“Hah, you know, typical teacher stuff.” Hinata didn’t elaborate, as he didn’t want to bore his friends with mundane things they had to interest in. “What’s the plan for tonight?”

“We found this cool club that’s been open for a few months now, I think we should check it out!” Tanaka stood proudly with his thumb up. “They’ve got the best bands around that come play sets and covers all night!”

“By we, he means him and Nishinoya, as I’m sure you are aware,” Tsukishima remarked, a smirk stretched across his face.

“Hey asshole!” Tanaka pointed. “Ignore the mean comments from the beanstalk here,” he jammed his thumb backwards at the tall blonde behind him as Daichi glared at him. “Anyway, are you in?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m in. I need a break from all this school work,” Hinata sighed heavily, eyes looking rather tired.

“Who would’ve thought the dumbass would’ve gotten a full ride on academics and volleyball, huh?” Kageyama’s voice rang from the doorway. His black hair styled how it usually was, slicked down. His arms were crossed over his chest and he leaned against the doorframe.

“Waahhhh, so cool Kageyama!” Nishinoya had a habit of getting a little too excited over every little thing. Koushi chuckled at his over-eagerness, dragging Daichi to the doorway where Kageyama stood.

“Alright, alright.” Daichi interrupted. “It’s already nine, the club’s been open for hours, and we are missing out. Let’s get a move on.” Noises of agreement sounded throughout the large lecture room, as they group began to make their way out to the hallway.

Offers of rides were exchanged, mentions of heading home to change first were brought up, but eventually, the group of friends found their way to their choice of poison for the night.

“Shots on Daichi!” Koushi yelled as soon as they hit the bar. His partners eyes got super wide before he objected.

“Only one round! Don’t go crazy Suga!” Laughs were passed across the bar as shots of vodka were poured into their respective, clear glasses. One round of shots turned into four, and before they knew it, they were all tipsy or drunk.

Music poured from speakers throughout the dimly lit building, and bodies thrashed all around the dance floor. Old friends reconnected, and conversations were sparked up. It was definitely a much needed night out for most of them.

“Hinata!” A familiar voice rang out from across the bar where the group was sitting.

“Kenma!” Hinata stood to embrace his old rival. “I didn’t know you ended up coming to Tokyo for school! How’ve you been?” His smile lit up the dark room, spreading joy to all those surrounding him.

“Yeah, after Nekoma I decided to come to Tokyo, change of scenery was definitely nice.” The two stood there, catching up with one another, as Nishinoya kept bugging Tsukki to take more shots, which was not going well.

“They don’t change do they?” Kenma snorted at his friend’s unruly and pushy behavior. Hinata shook his head, cracking a smile. “You sure have, though.” He gave Hinata a once over before looking back at his confused eyes. “You cut your hair, grew a bit, and those skinny jeans look really good. Definitely not something anyone would ever see you in before now.”

Hinata blushed, choking on his words, trying to object. “Hey! I am older now ya’ know. No need for the shaming of my past.” He pouted jokingly, which allowed Kageyama and chance to smack the back of his head.

“Don’t make that stupid face in public.” Kenma began to double over in laughter as the two began to bicker, making another comment about how he hasn’t changed a bit.

“Hey, hey, hey!” a deep voice rang out from the speakers. “Thanks for coming out tonight! I’m Bokuto, we’re The Crows, and we’ll be playing some covers for you guys!” The once quieted crowd began to cheer and yell as the band started to set up on the stage.

“Ironic, huh?” Tsukki commented while sipping on a beer, Yamaguchi standing by his side. “The Crows.” He chuckled, before taking a sip of his beer again.

“Such great memories though,” Koushi commented fondly. “Those were some of the best years of our lives. Especially winning nationals.” A big grin broke out onto his face as they were all reminded of the glorious time they took first at nationals. Never once called the Clipped Crows again.

A low baseline began thrumming from the loudspeakers, making everyone in the club dance to the beat. Cups were raised to the ceiling, and bodies began to sway.

“Some days you’re the only thing I know, only thing that’s burning when the nights grow cold.” What seemed to be the lead singer, Bokuto began to sing. “Can’t look away, can’t look away. Beg you to stay, beg you to stay, yeah.”

“He used to play practice matches with us.” Kageyama comments quickly. Tsukki nods in agreement.

“Fukurodani High, huh?” Hinata asks, even though it’s really not a question.

“Sometimes you’re a stranger in my bed, don’t know if you love me or want me dead. Push me away, push me away, then beg me to stay beg me to stay.”

Suddenly, the vibe of the song changed, and a shadow emerged from the darkness of the stage. Someone new.

“Call me in the morning to apologize, every little lie gives me butterflies. Something in the way you’re looking through my eyes, don’t know if I’m gonna make it out alive.” A tall, dark haired male steps out, his voice crystal clear, sending chills straight down Hinata’s spine.

“Fight so dirty but your love so sweet, talk so pretty but your heart got teeth, late night devil put your hands on me,” the mysterious man continued to sing. Hinata’s heart practically stopped in his chest. The voice sounded so familiar, yet he couldn’t put his finger on it.

“And never, never, never, ever let go.” The rest of the band chimed in, finishing the first half of the song. They kept playing, going into the next verse, but all Hinata could focus on was incredible singer who came out of nowhere. _Where the hell did he know him from?_

“Call me in the morning to apologize, every little lie gives me butterflies. Something in the way you’re looking through my eyes, don’t know if I’m gonna make it out alive.” He belted out again, and this time, Hinata could finally see who it was. He held eye contact the entire verse, never once looking away. _Kuroo Tetsurou._

Hinata was frozen in place. The attractive man he knew from high school was singing seductively, making direct eye contact the whole time, and Hinata knew right then and there that he was completely and utterly fucked.


End file.
